1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-driven camera provided with an automatic focus controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art there is known such type of camera on which a motor-drive unit can be mounted to repeat film exposure and film take-up at definite time intervals. Also, such type of camera is known in which the focusing optical system of the phototaking lens can be driven by motor or the like for automatic focus control. Many attempts have been made to provide a camera having both of the functions for continuous photography by a motor-drive and for automatic focus control. However, since the continuous exposure operation by the motor-drive is performed in a predetermined sequence and at predetermined time intervals, it is difficult to accomodate the two different functions when they are incorporated into a single camera. Cameras hitherto proposed have a common drawback in that the automatic focus adjustment can not be completed within the time period of from the end of one exposure to the start of the next exposure and therefore the operation of the next exposure is stated early before the completion of the automatic focus control.